Amour Interdit
by Narami Hiroshika
Summary: Quand Horohoro découvre à quel point il aime Yoh... et quand il se retrouve seul avec lui, dans le bain... que faitil ? [résum diff ]


**_Base : _**Shaman King

_**Résumé de l'histoire :**_

Je me sens si bizarre… je suis heureux d'avoir perdu face à Yoh. C'est un gars vraiment exceptionnel ! Là, dans les eaux thermales… on parle, on blague. Je l'aime beaucoup…trop ? YAOI Yoh/Horohoro

**_Disclaimer :_** Aucun des persos n'est à moi +pleure à chaudes larmes+

**_Genre :_** Romance/Yaoi/Humor

**_Couples :_** Yoh/Horohoro

_**Coulisses :**_

Narami : Je refais surface ! Après de longs mois d'absence la terreur revient sur terre… +ses yeux brillent d'une lueur inquiétante+

Yoh : Ca craint là…

Horohoro : Tiens elle me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un…

Manta : Ah tiens toi aussi ?...

Anna et Pilika : Vus pensez à qui +regard sombre et mauvais+

Horohoro et Manta : Nous ? Persoooooone !

Yoh : …

Anna : T'as de la chance qu'il y ait ta chère sœur ici.

Pilika : Grrr… tes abdos vont en prendre un coup, ainsi que ta tête si tu rouspètes.

Narami : Ici c'est moi la boss ! Les deux avec les cheveux bleus, allez de chaque côté de la scène pour soulever les rideaux afin de dévoiler l'écran quand je le demande. Yoh, tu t'occupes de la bande, en haut. Amidamaru, tu fermes ton bec et tu vas faire dodo sans rien me dire et… Manta, apporte moi le thé.

Tout le monde s'exécute alors que le film commence…+

**Shamans Entravés**

Ah… être ici avec Yoh, en train de rire et plaisanter, c'est le bonheur absolu. Même si j'ai perdu contre lui pour le premier combat, je sais que nous restons amis. C'est ça qui me plaît. Pourtant, on peut pas dire que je sois très gentil… étant mauvais perdant, je me surprend un peu moi-même à dire que ce n'est rien.

Et puis… heureusement qu'on n'y voit presque rien… je rougis. Bizarre non ? Je… je me sens bizarre. Un peu avant le combat, je me sentais bien. Puis durant l'affrontement, j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer à plusieurs reprises, surtout après le coup de l'avalanche… J'ai cru que Yoh allait mourir. Heureusement qu'il m'a battu… Je m'en serai voulu à mort autrement. J'angoisse légèrement pour la suite. Non pas pour moi, mais pour lui. J'ai peur de ses futurs adversaires, j'ai peur de le perdre.

-A quoi tu penses Horo ? me demande-t-il.

-Hein ?

En tournant la tête vers lui, j'aperçois sont air inquiet, soucieux. Ca me gêne un peu je dois dire ! Me frottant la nuque d'un air gêné, je souris presque bêtement et secoue la tête.

-T'inquiète pas c'est rien ! Je suis juste un peu pensif.

Il rapproche son visage du mien, les lèvres pincées, l'air pas très convaincu.

-Mh… sûr ?

-Euh…sûr… ?

Il plisse les yeux et fronce le nez ; quelle drôle de tête il me fait ! Et je rougis encore plus, je me sens mal, **très** mal… Non pas que ce soit le fait qu'il se rapproche qui me gêne, mais… le fait de sentir sa main se poser à côté de ma cuisse. Je le regarde, sans rien dire d'autre. Lui non plus ne dit rien. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Il essai de faire quoi lui là aussi ? Hein ? Je… sens qu'il vaut mieux qu'il continue de fixer mon visage. Qu'il le scrute, qu'il rigole devant mes joues rouges, par pitié… mais qu'il ne baisse pas les yeux.

Aaaah ! Évidemment, aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait ! Il baisse les yeux, lentement, comme s'il me détaillait. Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il voie ! Et hop, en lui tournant le dos il ne verra rien. Puis je l'entends rire. Il… ri ? Mais de quoi ? Ou de qui plutôt.

-Ah ah ! Horo, je ne suis pas aveugle.

-De quoi tu parles ?

J'étais sûr qu'il n'avait rien pu voir, l'eau était troublée et la vapeur nous laissait à peine voir le bord. Mon air boudeur habituel semblait l'amuser encore plus… et là, l'inattendu se produit ! Je sens ses mains… sur mes épaules. Je ne frissonne pas, mais il a dû sentir le léger sursaut… puisqu'il rigole à nouveau. Raah j'aime pas quand il se fout de moi ! Je me retourne alors vivement, dégageant ses mains de mes épaules.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Gouverneur des Bouffons !

Il me regarde un instant, l'air surpris, puis il sourit à nouveau et croise les bras.

-T'entendre me parler.

-Quoi… ?

Je me sens stupide. Je m'énerve trop vite et pour rien en plus… je me sens si ridicule… Je baisse la tête et regarde mon reflet. J'ai beau jouer les gros durs… j'en reste pas moins humains et tout de même un minimum timide. Fermant les yeux un court instant, j'essaie de penser à autre chose. Mais c'est bien dur. Dur… Raah mais quel esprit tordu j'ai alors !

-Pourquoi y'a pas deux cons comme moi sur terre !

Yoh doit sûrement me regarder avec un petit air moqueur, je ne préfère pas rouvrir les yeux… Il est nu… avec une feuille de salade en bas que j'ai bien envie de bouffer. Voilà. Bouffe et nana. Pas mec. Une jolie Anna vient m'offrir dans mon lit un petit déjeuner tout bon tout chaud. Une bouillie de riz avec un œuf au plat. Mmh… je me demande quel goût on les lèvres de Yoh. C'est pas vrai mais quel con ! Quel con quel con quel cooon ! Aaaah mais j'ai fais quoi pour être moi ! Mon père m'a pas fait avec du sperme mais avec de la pisse oui !

-Horo…

-Mh ?

Je rouvre les yeux et… aaah ! Par les poils de mes fesses qu'est ce que Yoh est en train de faire ! Il… il… il pose ses mains sur mon torse et entoure mon bassin de ses jambes ! Alors là, c'est la méga cata ! Je suis plus rouge que rouge ! Je suis… ben rouge !

-Qu'est ce qu… !

Et là… oh malheur de malheur, il pose sa tête sur mon épaule ! Je sais pas si c'est bien ou mal mais en tout cas, ça fait très bizarre ! Reste juste à prier que personne n'entre dans la pièce… surtout maintenant ! Je suis incapable de bouger, mais lui, en tout cas, il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait ! Sa main glisse lentement de mon épaule, pour aller sur mon torse, qu'il frôle du bout des doigts… puis il descend, encore… jusqu'à… La vache ! Je me raidis complètement, tellement ça me fait un choc ! Je me sens ni mal, ni bien, je suis… gêné, mais j'apprécie…

-Détend toi Horo… c'est rien ça…, me chuchote-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

Je frissonne… c'est… agréable. Une torture si douce… je me détend peu à peu, puis je l'entoure de mes bras et enfoui ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Qu'il ne s'arrête pas… j'aime trop pour qu'il se stoppe. Inconsciemment, ma respiration s'est accélérée, je lâche de temps à autre un petit soupir. Je sens ses lèvres sur mon cou, me faisant frissonner à nouveau. Puis il accélère… et s'empare de tout mon être rien qu'en saisissant cette partie. Son souffle sur ma peau, sa main experte me faisant ressentir un bonheur que jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer… tout ça fait que je l'aime. Suis-je en train de rêver ? Peut-être… mais alors je souhaite ne jamais me réveiller !

-Yoh…

-Shh… laisse toi aller.

Il se rapproche plus de moi, collant son corps contre le mien. Je… je le sens… lui aussi. Ses lèvres frôlent à nouveau mon cou, puis elles remontent jusqu'à ma joue. Je me sens un peu obligé d'éloigner mon visage de son épaule pour éviter qu'il ne se torde la tête… le pauvre. A peine je rouvre les yeux, je me fige sur place. Ses lèvres se sont doucement posées contre les miennes. Quelle sensation… je sens comme un feu brûler en moi, une bête rageuse explose les chaînes qui l'emprisonnaient. Puis je me lance ; j'ouvre lentement la bouche, il fait de même. Ce premier baiser… je veux qu'il dure le plus longtemps possible. Nos langues entament une danse à la fois douce et passionnée, pendant qu'il continue sa douce torture.

Puis le baiser devient de plus en plus fougueux, moins doux, mais toujours avec autant de passion. Je sens le feu me brûler, au fur et à mesure qu'il continue ce baiser. Le temps semble s'être arrêté… je ne contrôle plus rien, mon corps se laisse guider par ce désir brûlant, et la lumière aveuglante qu'est Yoh pour moi. Puis il arrête le baiser, nous laissant reprendre notre respiration. Il pose son front contre le mien, stoppant aussi sa torture. Je garde les yeux fermés un petit instant, avant de les rouvrir, pour voir une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je… pleure ? Je ne réagis même pas. Je pleure, mais pourquoi ? Par ce que je suis heureux ? Triste ? Aucune idée… Il vient sécher mes larmes en les embrassant.

-Yoh… Je…

Il m'embrasse sur le nez, les joues, le front, avant de déposer à nouveau un baiser sur mes lèvres. Mais je pleure toujours. Il me regarde alors, et semblant se douter de quelque chose, il rougit et me lâcha, avant de s'éloigner à reculons dans l'eau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

-Désolé Horo, oublie ça, je ne…

-Je t'aime.

-Tu quoi ?

Mais il veut ma mort ?... Je t'aime ! JE T'AIME-EUH ! Bouché ? J'ai pas envie de passer pour un con… enfin bon remarque je le suis déjà, me dira-t-on.

-Je t'aime.

Et il sourit. Ce qui veut dire ?... Yoh, je t'aime, je te désire, mais je sais pas comment te le dire… humpf ! De toute façon il est fiancé à Anna.

-Ah…, murmure-t-il.

Et voilà. Je ferme les yeux, abattu. Pas de réponse très précise…

**COUPURE**

Narami : Nh ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Eeeeeh ! La suiteuh !

Anna et Pilika : YOH ! HOROHORO ! REVENEZ !

Yoh _en train de trifouiller la bande_ : Naaan ! Je veux pas qu'on voie ! C'est n'importe quoi !

Horo _a côté de Yoh, colorant de noir certains passages_ : J'aime pas ce bouffon faut pas déconner ! Sérieux Narami qu'est ce que t'as foutu !

Narami _qui apparaît juste derrière eux _: Allez vous asseoir bande de chien galeux. Vous voulez que je fasse tout en détail d'un point de vue externe ? Estimez-vous heureux que j'introduise les pensées de monsieur cheveux bleus au lieu de montrer les images.

Horo : Euh… ah ha… je… te laisse Yoh…

Yoh : Quoi ? Nan me laisse pas ! Je veux pas que…

Narami _lui foutant un bon coup qui l'assomme_ : Voilà il sera bien sage. Je remets en route ! Et sans les pensées d'Horo pour la peine.

**FIN DE LA COUPURE**

Yoh regarda Horo, souriant. Il semblait si mignon avec cet air… Le jeune Shaman porta une main à la joue de son amie et se rapprocha à nouveau.

-Je t'aime aussi. Mais ne pleure plus, s'il te plait.

Horo rouvrit les yeux et le regarda, incrédule. Puis un sourire illumina son visage et il approcha son visage de celui de Yoh, posant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il était heureux, mais il savait que demain, tout serait différent…

-Qu'est-ce que… !

Horo et Yoh se détachèrent soudainement, avant de tourner la tête vers la porte ; Anna…

-YOH , hurla-t-elle.

-Non ! Arrêtécoutemoisilteplait ! Jepeuxtoutexpliqueeeeeeeeeer !

-LA FERME ! ON TROMPE PAS SA FIANCEE ! ENCORE MOINS AVEC UN MEC ! SORT DE LA ! HOROHORO PART DE SUITE ! PRENDS TES AFFAIRES ET DEGAGE !

C'en fut trop pour Horo. Oubliant qu'il était nu, il se leva d'un bond et hurla :

-Anna ! De quel droit peux-tu interdire à Yoh d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! S'il ne t'aime pas, tu n'y peux rien !

-LA FERME HOROHORO !

-Arrêtez tous les deux…, murmura Yoh, désespéré.

-NON JE ME LA FERME QUAND JE VEUX !

-ARRÊTE DE JOUER LES DURS ! YOH N'EST PAS TON FIANCE ! TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE !

-TOI AUSSI ! TU TE FICHES DE SAVOIR QUELS SONT SES SENTIMENTS !

-ARRÊTEEEEEEEEEEZ !

Yoh saisi rapidement une serviette et sortit en trombe, bousculant violement Anna au passage.

-YOH , hurlèrent les deux autres.

Mais le jeune homme continua sa route, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre ? Il en avait marre, oui il aimait Anna, mais uniquement en amitié. Tandis qu'Horohoro… avec lui il avait tout vécu ; la peine, la joie, et même le plaisir et l'enfer… ce dernier donné par Anna.

-Maître Yoh ?

Yoh s'arrêta et vit au bout du couloir Amidamaru. Sans réfléchir, le jeune shaman se remit à courir, laissant ses larmes couler. Il passa à côté du fantôme, qui ne semblait pas comprendre, et alla direct vers sa chambre. Il enfila rapidement un boxer, un jean, puis un pull et ouvrit la fenêtre, avant de sortir. Puis il s'enfuit dans la nature, oubliant toute prudence, voulant en vérité tout oublier…

Pendant ce temps, Horohoro et Anna demeuraient silencieux, prenant conscience de leur erreur. Ils ne se dirent plus rien et Anna se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la chambre de Yoh.

-Yoh ?

Horohoro arriva quelques secondes plus tard, habillé. Il attendit un peu en retrait. Aucune réponse de la part de Yoh. Anna lança un bref regard noir, mais inquiet, à Horo avant d'ouvrir la porte. Un courant d'air froid la fit frissonner et elle réalisa avec horreur que Yoh était partit.

-Amidamaru , hurla Horo.

Le fantôme n'apparu pas. Il était parti avec Yoh…


End file.
